Nocna Furia
"Szybkość - nieznana. Rozmiar - nieznany. Przeklęty pomiot burzy plujący błyskawicami które niosą śmierć. Pod żadnym pozorem nie atakować. Jedyna szansa to schować się i modlić, żeby cię nie znalazł." ''- Smoczy Podręcznik '''Nocna Furia' (ang. night fury) - jeden z najbardziej tajemniczych i niebezpiecznych gatunków smoka. Na wyspie Berk istnieje tylko jedna znana Nocna Furia, Szczerbatek, pierwszy smok wytresowany przez wikinga. Był nim Czkawka, syn Stoika Wielkiego. Opis Wygląd Nocna Furia to prawdziwa legenda i jeden z najsilniejszych smoków . Jest stosunkowo niewielki smokiem, ma za to potężną klatkę piersiową. Szyję ma krótką, głowę dość dużą, okrągłą i płaską. Duże uszy, wyposażone w dodatkowe półokrągłe wypustki pozwalają na doskonałe słyszenie. Ma dwie pary skrzydeł, jedną stanowią wielkie skrzydła służące do wzbijania się w powietrze, zaś druga służy do regulacji kierunku lotu, podobnie jak płaty umieszczone na końcu ogon , grube i krótkie łapy są niezwykle silne i zręczne. Smok ten posiada krótkie, niezbyt ostre zęby, które chowają się w dziąsłach, gdy nie są potrzebne. Na głowie umieszczone są liczne wyrostki, a największą ich parę stanowią uszy, wrażliwe dzięki dużej powierzchni. Duże, żółte oczy doskonale widzą zarówno w ciemności, jak w dzień. Zwierzę ma niezwykłą siłę, dzięki czemu potrafi wzbić się do lotu pionowo. W chmurach porusza się z niezwykłą gracją. Ciemność nocy doskonale maskuje barwę ciała Nocnej Furii, dzięki czemu jest widoczna tylko wówczas, gdy przesłania gwiazdy (i oczywiście w ciągu dnia). Odżywianie Nocna furia jest drapieżnikiem, jej głównym pożywieniem są ryby oraz owce. Zadowala się także roślinnością, np. trawą czy plastrami miodu. Ogień Nocna Furia atakuje niebieskimi błyskawicami. Potrafi to robić z dużych odległości i nigdy nie chybia. Ogień Nocnej Furii to półpłynna masa podpalana acetylenowo/tlenowym ogniem. Jako przedstawiciel swojej klasy, smok ten jest niezwykle inteligentny i pomysłowy, najlepiej nadaje się na wierzchowca. Ma doskonałą koordynację z jeźdźcem. Jest najszybszym i najsilniejszym ze wszystkich smoków. Echolokacja thumb|278px|EcholokacjaSmok ten jest jednym z niewielu posiadających zdolność echolokacji. Polega ona na wystrzeleniu głośnego impulsu dźwiękowego przez smoka, który to impuls, natrafiwszy na przeszkodę, odbija się i powraca do uszu smoka ,dzięki temu Nocna Furia może latać w całkowitej ciemności np. w jaskini i zawsze odnajdzie drogę. Mimo, że Nocna Furia doskonale widzi w ciemności, echolokacja jest niezbędna, by odnajdywać przeszkody, których nie widać gołym okiem (np. ściana za zakrętem lub dziura w suficie). Echolokacja nie służy rozświetleniu otoczenia, lecz lokalizowaniu przeszkód. Siedlisko i zwyczaje Siedlisko Nocnej Furii pozostaje nieznane. Jednak Czkawka, przyjaciel Szczerbatka, w starych notatkach Borka Pechowca odkrywa mapę do Wyspy Nocy, rzekomego siedliska dzikich Nocnych Furii. Wraz ze swoim przyjacielem postanawiają to sprawdzić. Mapy okazały się pułapką zastawioną przez Albrechta. Ponieważ poznana została tylko jedna nocna furia, zachowania stadne i zwyczaje gatunkowe pozostają niezbadane. Smok prawdopodobnie atakuje samotnie. Atakuje w nocy, nigdy się nie pokazuje, nigdy nie porywa owiec i nigdy nie chybia, gdy strzela. Zachowanie i tresura Nocna furia przez wieki była smokiem tajemniczym, niezbadanym, nigdy przez nikogo nie widzianym. O jej obecności świadczył tylko charakterystyczny świst, wydawany przez smoka tuż przed uderzeniem, oraz szybki, zwinny, smoczy cień poruszający się po niebie. Jest to pierwszy smok wytresowany przez człowieka. Kiedy smok jest szczęśliwy, uszy ma podniesione, zaś gdy zły lub smutny, opuszcza je. Tymi zachowaniami przypomina kota. Inne opisy "Najrzadszego i najinteligentniejszego ze wszystkich smoków wyróżnia ciemny kolor i przenikliwe żółte oczy. To smok o niewielkich rozmiarach, mocnej klatce piersiowej i krótkiej szyi. Ma największe skrzydła ze wszystkich smoków, więc może latać wyżej, szybciej i dłużej niż jakikolwiek inny smok. Niezwykły stosunek siły do wagi sprawia, że smok ten może wzbić się do lotu pionowo. Niestety, gracja, z jaką porusza się w chmurach, zmienia się w niezdarność na ziemi. Niekonwencjolany płomień, którym zionie (półpłynna masa podpalana acetylenowo/tlenowym ogniem) zniszczy każdy cel. Jego popisowy numer to atak po zachodzie słońca z dużej wysokości - ze zwiniętymi skrzydłami pikuje w dół, w ostatniej chwili precyzyjnie trafia płomieniem w cel i znika bez śladu w ciemnościach. Jedynym ostrzeżeniem jest narastający dźwięk, który Furia wytwarza przy pikowaniu. Te ataki w stylu kamikadze, ciekawski umysł i analityczny umysł sprawiają, że Nocna Furia jest nieprawdopodobnie skutecznym i destrukcyjnym przeciwnikiem. Jak dotąd nie udało się upolować ani jednej Nocnej Furii." - http://www.howtotrainyourdragonintl.com/intl/pl/ Ciekawostki *Pomimo, że jest bardzo niewiele informacji na temat tego gatunku smoków, w Smoczym Podręczniku Nocna Furia nie jest już zaliczana do tajemniczej klasy. *Dźwięk, wytwarzany przez Nocną Furię, jest połączeniem odgłosów wydawanych przez zwierzęta takie jak słonie, koty, tygrysy czy konie. *Skóra smoka zaś stanowi "mieszankę" pokrycia ciała rekina (tułów), nietoperza (skrzydła) i jaszczurki (łapy, szyja). Natomiast oczy mają przypominać oczy dużego kota (pantery). *Szczerbatek jest jedyną nocną furią żyjącą na wyspie Berk. Możliwe jest, że smoków tych istnieje więcej, jednak do tej pory nie zostały jeszcze odkryte. *Kiedy smok zieje strumieniem ognia, ma on zwykły, pomarańczowo-czerwony kolor. Niebieską barwę ma jednak tylko eksplodujący pocisk. Gra Dreamworks Dragons: Wild Skies W grze, Nocna Furia (a konkretnie Szczerbatek) jest piątym smokiem do wytresowania. Jego kryjówka znajduje się w Badmist Mountain. Je Fish - ryby. Gra School of Dragons Jedynym smokiem z gatunku Nocna Furia, który się pojawia, jest Szczerbatek. Nie można wytresować własnej Nocnej Furii. Linki *http://www.dreamworksdragons.com/movies/httyd/dragon-book/ *http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/tv_shows/dragons/dragon-secrets/index.html *http://howtotrainyourdragon.wikia.com/wiki/Night_fury *http://www.howtotrainyourdragonintl.com/intl/pl/ Galeria night fury 2.jpg night fury 3.jpg night fury 4.jpg Dragons_BOD_NightFury_Gallery_Image_01.png Dragons_BOD_NightFury_Gallery_Image_02.png Dragons_BOD_NightFury_Gallery_Image_03.png Dragons_BOD_NightFury_Gallery_Image_04.png Dragons_BOD_NightFury_Gallery_Image_05.png Dragons_BOD_NightFury_Gallery_Image_06.png dragons_bod_nightfury_gallery_image_07.png Bbbb89957e.jpeg dragon3.jpg|Nocna Furia jak żywa Furi.jpg Night fury 6.jpg Nocna furia.jpg Thoothless night fury by blackghostangel-d4rjp8x.jpg Hiccup-toothless-how-to-train-your-dragon-6.png Hiccup-toothless-how-to-train-your-dragon-3.png Hiccup-toothless-how-to-train-your-dragon-2.png Hiccup-toothless-how-to-train-your-dragon-1.png DTV pkg cg toothless 01.png DTV cg toothless 05-1st image.png DTV cg toothless 04.png Forbidden friendship by sugarpoultry-d4p7xr1.png pobrane (3).jpg|Szczerbatek Night.png język.jpg Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Klasa uderzeniowa Kategoria:Tajemnicza klasa Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów